


Shoop

by Trashland (Destieltrashland)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Dean's Birthday, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, Inspired by Music, Karaoke, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5086918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destieltrashland/pseuds/Trashland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A month ago, when Cas asked him what he wanted to do for his birthday he had shrugged and said, “Eh I’m sure we’ll figure something out.” </p><p>This was not what he'd had in mind.</p><p>They were all at a karaoke bar downtown and he was sitting front and center to the small stage watching while a drunk Cas and an even more drunk Gabriel giggled and pointed at the song binder, trying to choose the next song they would embarrass themselves on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoop

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Pandora's "Women of Hip Hop" station for playing this song and putting this idea in my head. 
> 
> Video can be found [HERE](https://youtu.be/4vaN01VLYSQ)
> 
> Un-beta'd like a champ! (A comma for you and a comma for you...)

A month ago, when Cas asked him what he wanted to do for his birthday he had shrugged and said, “Eh I’m sure we’ll figure something out.” 

This was not what he had had in mind.

They were all at a karaoke bar downtown and he was sitting front and center to the small stage watching while a drunk Cas and an even more drunk Gabriel giggled and pointed at the song binder, trying to choose the next song they would embarrass themselves on. 

To be honest, the three birthday shots (one a horrible pink concoction that tasted like cotton candy dipped in syrup thanks to Gabe) plus the two glasses of a not-so-cheap whiskey Benny had bought for him had put him in a pretty good place as well. He was smiling slightly, feeling the whiskey burn in his stomach and buzz through his limbs. 

On stage, Gabe barked a loud laugh, clapping Cas on the back and pointing. They both grinned, Cas’ blue eyes meeting Dean’s for a moment before he nodded his agreement to Gabe. Gabe laughed again as he approached the small display screen and punched in the number, queuing up their song. Cas grabbed one of the microphones off its stand. 

“Hey guys, I know we’ve said it before but this one goes out to the most beautiful man in this room.” He said. 

The sound of Cas’ deep voice sent a tingle down Dean’s spine even as his face flushed with embarrassment. Benny clapped him on the shoulder and grinned.

“This oughta be good, brother,” He said. He saluted the stage with his glass before taking a long drink. 

Across the table, Sam smiled around the mouth of his beer and shook his head, turning his chair to face the stage. 

As soon as the music started Charlie started clapping and let out a loud _whoop_! 

Gabe started, speaking clearly into the microphone. “Hey, yeah - I wanna shoop, baby.”

Cas picked it up, “Oooo, how you doin', baby? No, not you.” He pointed out at Charlie, who squealed again, “You, the bow-legged one,” He pointed out at Dean, his eyebrow raised, “(ha-ha) yeah. What's your name? Damn, that sounds sexy”

He and Gabe turned, back to back and struck a pose. 

_“Here I go, here I go, here I go again_  
_Girls, what's my weakness?”_

“Men!” Gabe shouted, his eyebrows wiggling in Sam’s direction. Sam whooped and laughed.

 _“Ok then, chillin', chillin', mindin' my business_  
_Yo, Salt, I looked around, and I couldn't believe this_  
_I swear, I stared, my niece my witness_  
_The brother had it goin' on with somethin' kinda...uh”_

Cas’ gaze trailed hotly up and down Dean’s body

 _“Wicked, wicked - had to kick it_  
_I'm not shy so I asked for the digits_  
_A ho? No, that don't make me”_

Cas feigned shock, a hand to his chest, and then wagged his finger out towards Dean.

Dean stared, his mouth open as Cas continued. He was gyrating his hips now, in time with the beat, and punctuating the more risqué lines with a bite to his bottom lip or a _very_ significant look at Dean. Dean knew that his thirty something boyfriend drunkenly serenading him with 90’s hip hop (originally performed by female artists at that) should be embarrassing, but it just wasn’t. Cas got under his skin in a way no one else ever had and he felt the warmth of arousal coursing through him as he watched. 

_“Lick him like a lollipop should be licked_  
_Came to my senses and I chilled for a bit_  
_Don't know how you do the voodoo that you do_  
_So well it's a spell, hell, makes me wanna shoop shoop shoop”_

Gabe and Cas were side by side now, bumping their hips in time with the music as they both sang the chorus. Cas had a smile on his face, Dean’s favorite kind, that made his eyes crinkle at the edges. Gabe was right there with him, his grin lighting up the whole stage. Dean cast a glance at Sam and saw a matching grin there. Those two were made for each other as much as he and Cas were. Gabe sent a wink Sam’s way as the next verse began, his voice picking it up smoothly. 

_“Ummm, you're packed and you're stacked 'specially in the back_  
_Brother, wanna thank your mother for a butt like that”_

Gabe sang, his hands tracing down the invisible silhouette of a body in front of him. His eyes never left Sam’s face. 

“Thanks Mom” Cas called, pulling the mic away to chuckle. 

_“Can I get some fries with that shake-shake boobie?_  
_If looks could kill you would be an uzi_  
_You're a shotgun - bang! What's up with that thang?_  
_I wanna know how does it hang?”_

At that Gabe made a lewd gesture in Sam’s direction. People at the back of the bar cat called and someone whistled. 

_”Straight up, wait up, hold up, Mr. Lover_  
_Like Prince said you're a sexy mutha-“_

Gabe covered his mouth with one hand, feigning innocence. 

Dean reached across the table and good naturedly punched Sam in the arm. He just laughed again, rubbing his arm, watching the stage. “He’s an idiot,” he said, but he was still smiling so hard his dimples showed. 

_“Come and give me some of that yum-yum_  
_Chocolate chip, honey dip, can I get a scoop?”_

Gabe mimed licking an ice cream cone (or something less family-friendly) and completely missed the next line. Cas laughed, watching Gabe’s antics. When the chorus started again Cas and Gabe picked it up, half laughing, half singing. They were still bumping hips, keeping rhythm, but this time they had their arms around each other’s shoulders. 

Just as the next verse started, Cas walked to the edge of the stage, motioning to Dean to come forward. He took one last sip of his drink before rising from his chair. 

_“Not falling in love but I'm falling for your_  
_When I get ya betcha bottom dollar you were best under pressure_  
_Getcha getcha lips wet cuz it's time to have Pep”_

Cas sat down on the edge of the stage laying the mic down next to him with an audible scratching sound and pulled Dean towards him until he was close, his waist safely between Cas’ thighs. He cupped Dean’s cheeks and tipped his head up, kissing him. Their mouths fit together in a practiced way, Cas’ tongue finding it’s way into Deans mouth causing little waves of heat to run through him. Cas’ hands were in his hair now, blunt nails scratching at his scalp. He groaned into Cas’ mouth. 

Thanks to the alcohol, Dean was feeling brave (or stupid depending on who you ask) and he pulled Cas closer to him. Without breaking the kiss he motioned for Cas to wrap his legs around his waist, and once he had, he lifted him off the stage and carried him back to the table. Cas squeaked, breaking away from Dean, and laughed when he was no longer sitting on the hard surface. Dean somehow managed to sit in his chair without toppling over and Cas came with him, straddling his lap. They kissed again, ignoring the grumbling of his friends and family sitting inches away. 

In the background, Gabe picked up the next verse, pointing at Sam again, his gestures larger now that he had the stage to himself

_” I love you in your big jeans, you give me nice dreams_  
_You make me wanna scream, "Oooo, oooo, oooo!"_  
_I like what ya do when you do what ya do_  
_You make me wanna shoop”_

He waved his arms wildly towards the table and Sam finally relented, joining him on stage. He picked up Cas’ discarded mic, mumbling a quiet “I’m sorry for this you guys” before launching into the chorus with Gabe. 

The whole place started laughing as Sam stood there, awkwardly straight, while Gabe danced on him, bumping his hip and grinding like Sam was a pole. 

_“I hit the skins for the hell of it, just for the yell I get_  
_Mmm mmm mmm, for the smell of it_  
_They want my bod, here's the hot rod_  
_Twelve inches to a yard and have ya soundin' like –“_

Sam cut him off with a kiss. He leaned down and scooped Gabe up over his shoulder, taking him off the stage. The mic dropped along the way, causing a loud clatter over the speakers. 

“Sorry!” Sam shouted, but the crowd just laughed as Gabe reached down and pinched his butt. Sam brought him back to the table, letting him down slowly. 

“I wasn’t done with the song Sasquatch!” Gabe said, but there was mirth in his eyes. 

“Yeah. Trust me, you were” Sam replied. 

“Hey you two!” Gabe said, snapping in Dean and Cas’ direction. They broke the kiss, lips swollen and eyes dark. 

“What, Gabe” Cas said, his arms looped around Deans neck, Deans hands on his hips. He could feel Cas’ subtly rolling them in time with the music still playing on the stage. He bit his bottom lip, trying to ignore the feeling and focus on the table. 

“I think the night is over. I don’t know how any of us can top that!” Gabe said. 

Everyone at the table nodded in agreement. Dean lifted his glass to Cas’ lips, letting him have a long pull of the whiskey before finishing it off himself. 

While everyone else stood and pulled on their coats, collecting their keys and items off the table, Dean pulled Cas in close again. He nuzzled his neck and spoke softly into his ear, “Thank you for this. It was great Cas.” 

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. Happy Birthday Dean.” Cas said back, his deep voice made raspier by the singing. Dean groaned again, kissing Cas’ neck. When he finally pulled away, Cas was smiling at him.

**Author's Note:**

> On Tumblr at [Destiel Trashland](http://destieltrashland.tumblr.com/)


End file.
